Dis Nobu
by Nicolina
Summary: Dis Nobu, est-ce qu'un jour..." léger Shin Nobu


**Dis Nobu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Shin Nobu ?

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) C'est très léger.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Nana ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Ai Yasawa.

Genre: Romance, un chouya de drama

Petit mot : Bien, une nouvelle fiction. Plus de Harry Potter à l'horizon. J'avais envie d'en écrire une sur la série Nana. Ça fait longtemps que ça me trotte dans la tête. Alors la voici.

Bonne lecture.

« Dis Nobu, est-ce qu'un jour on pourra vraiment être heureux ? »

Shin écoutait tranquillement la dernière composition du guitariste. Il essayait d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être avec le son de sa basse, la batterie de Yasu et la voix de Nana. Ses yeux étaient fermés et finalement, il prit son instrument, le brancha et commença à jouer. Bien sûr, lui seul pouvait imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner. Il avait son casque sur les oreilles. Il ne pensait plus à l'extérieur. Juste à jouer. La musique de Nobu envahissait son esprit et le son de sa bassa ajoutait un plus à cette mélodie.

Finalement, à la fin de la chanson, Shin resta un moment silencieux. Il se leva et posa sa basse, mais n'enleva pas pour autant ses écouteurs. Il remit en boucle la musique de Nobu. Allait-il pouvoir se lasser de l'écouter ? Il allait sortir quand il reçut un message.

« Alors, tu as écouté ? » C'était Nobu. Il semblait être impatient que Shin lui dise ce qu'il en pense. Cela fit sourire le bassiste.

« Rejoins-moi au studio, et tu le sauras. »

Shinichi n'avait pas prévu d'aller au studio, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il avait juste envie de sortir. Voir le guitariste le rendait heureux. Ils avaient eu tellement de déception. Nobu avec Nana et lui avec Reira. Le seul avec qui il pouvait parler, c'était lui. Mais, pourtant, il se sentait tellement seul.

Shin marcha jusqu'au studio. Il transportait sa basse sur son dos. Quand il descendit les escaliers menant au studio, il vit que Nobu l'attendait. Celui-ci semblait anxieux. Quand Shin le rejoignit, il vit encore plus son inquiétude s'inscrire sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Shin

-Rien, répondit Nobu.

-Tu es inquiet ?

-Peut-être.

-Mon avis a tant d'importance ?

Nobu ne répondit pas, mais Shin comprit. Il prit sa basse, puis Nobu sa guitare. Ils commencèrent à jouer les premières notes. Et ce fut, un mélange quasi parfait qui se fit entre les deux amis. C'était un moment magique pour eux. La chanson était douce et triste. Elle reflétait leurs envies, leur tristesse. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant se gêner. Ils étaient seuls au monde à ce moment-là, mais ils se sentaient proches. Quand vint la fin de la mélodie, ils restèrent silencieux. Leurs yeux étaient fermés et ils savouraient ce moment passé ensemble. Finalement, Nobu rompit le silence.

-Alors ?

-Ça se passe de commentaire, je crois.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Oui.

Shin se rapprocha de Nobu. Il lui sourit.

-Merci, dit le bassiste.

-De quoi ?

-Pour avoir fait une si jolie musique. Elle représente bien ce que tu es. Seulement. . .

-Seulement quoi ?

-On sent à quel point tu es triste.

-La musique est la seule chose qui me permet d'évacuer mes sentiments.

-Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi. Bien, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Shin ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait en compagnie de Nobu. C'est pourquoi, il devait sortir de cette pièce. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il entendit Nobu prononcer une dernière phrase.

-Merci Shin.

Shinichi sourit et sortit. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il s'arrêta devant un café et entra. Il s'installa près d'une fenêtre et commanda une glace. Il alluma son lecteur mp3 et écouta une nouvelle fois la musique de Nobu. Une émotion le submergea quand il pensa au guitariste et une larme coula sur sa joue. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour que Nobu soit de nouveau heureux ? Shin resta près de deux heures dans le café à regarder la fenêtre quand il entendit son portable sonner. Un nouveau message. De Nana.

« Shin, on t'attend. On a une nouvelle chanson à essayer. »

Shin se leva et sortit du café. Seulement, il ne se rendit pas au studio. Il partit en direction de l'appartement de Nobu. Il savait qu'il n'y serait pas, puisqu'il était au studio. Il avait juste envie d'aller chez lui. Il avait tellement profité de la gentillesse de Nobu qu'il se demandait comment celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore jeté dehors. Mais, ils étaient amis et Shin aimait vraiment Nobu. Quand il arriva et entra dans l'appartement, il vit que le guitariste était là. Celui-ci fut surpris de le voir.

-Tu n'es pas au studio ? Demanda Nobu.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose. Et toi ?

-Je voulais juste rentrer.

-Shin ?

Shin s'approcha de Nobu et le prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi ce geste ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait juste sentir le guitariste contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nobu surprit et gêné.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, Nobu ?

Le guitariste se recula. Qu'est-ce que Shin racontait comme bêtises ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop bu ?

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, je te signale. Ne prends pas cette déclaration comme quelque chose d'absolu.

-On ne m'a jamais fait de déclaration.

Nobu était rouge et Shin ne semblait pas le moins gêné du monde.

-Considère que ce n'en est pas une. N'a-t-on pas le droit de s'aimer ?

-Je. . . Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Est-ce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être heureux ? Parce que je couche avec des femmes pour de l'argent, est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Est-ce que je suis puni d'avoir aimé une femme inaccessible ?

Shin baissa la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il sentit soudain des bras protecteurs l'enserrer. Il se laissa aller contre Nobu.

-Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être heureux, dit Nobu.

-Alors pourquoi toi tu ne l'es pas ? Parce que je dis que je t'aime, tu me fuis. Si je veux être heureux comme ça, alors ne me repousse pas comme tu le fais. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je pourrais le comprendre. Reste juste près de moi et écris encore des mélodies qui me feront vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. C'est pour cette raison que je t'aime.

Nobu regarda le visage de Shin. Il avait compris. Mais lui était-il dans cette situation ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais, il ne prit pas pour autant de décision.

-Je comprends, dit Nobu. Merci. Ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis. J'essaierais d'être heureux.

-N'essaie pas, il faut que tu le sois.

Nobu sourit tandis qu'il enserrait Shin dans ses bras.

« Dis Shin, est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais m'arrêter d'être heureux ? »

**Fin !**

Alors ? Vedict ?


End file.
